drive_aheadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AAAgentX/Admin Rights
Ok team, this'll be a work in progress, and we'll basically decide how to set up admin rights for people. HOPEFULLY, we are about to reach a stage where our wiki will be overwhelmed with new visitors, which while it would technically suck for us admins having to control the traffic, would be awesome for the Wiki itself. If that doesn't happen, I am going to full on spam their Facebook page asking people to join the Wiki. If anyone wants to join me, the help would be much appreciated. So anyways, onto what Admin requriements should be... I really don't want to be too strict about admin rights, as some people really do deserve them. Not all of these will be requirements, I'm just going to list different options we have: 1) How long have they edited? Has the editor been here for one week? One month? Three months? I'd rather go with the one month or something similar option (2 might be fine I guess), as one week is WAY too short, and three months is honestly a long time. I don't think I've hit six months yet, and I was the third admin on this wiki (second bureaucrat). 2) Consecutive editing days? This is an awkward one depending on how we handle it. I'm a huge proponent of the "cut them slack if they miss a day or two" ideology (heavily ironic since the only achievements I'm even trying for anymore require staying active daily). So let's say that we don't look at EVERY DAY having a new edit, but generally, they're helping out with large numbers of edits. Say, someone does something for List of Vehicles that nearly (or even outdoes) equals what I did for the List of Helmets . So about how long should they be a continous editor for? And should we even have this? 3) Quality of edits? Kind of leading off of #2, should we be checking which kinds of edits they're making. Someone who's making a bunch of pages (even if they're bad) is doing a LOT more for the Wiki than someone who's spellcheck. While all help is appreciated (you rock too spellcheck guy), it'll probably be better if we make sure that all candidates have actually had an effect on the Wiki. 4) Community Activeness? We don't want an admin who's here just to edit and doesn't even interact. Even tiny amounts of interacting is better than someone who we don't know much about besides the writing style of their edits. Admins should probably be at least a little active in the community. Super active people might be promoted to admin with their activeness as the main reason. Of course, you always need to be a good editor, but being active is very important in a social site like Wikia. While the Drive Ahead! Wiki is a place to learn about the game, it's also a place to discuss it. (People are finally visiting the TIER LIST! 5) Admin Discussion Finally, the most important and obvious one is Admin discussion. The Admins need to get together and discuss if a candidate should be allowed to be promoted. I propose that we set a limit of at least 3 admins agreeing over the promotion. As our admin count grows, we will probably increase that. I'll add more stuff as we need it. We don't need everything above, but it's all stuff I've noticed on other Wikis, and suggested here. Category:Blog posts